To Die for or From You?
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Parker finds out she has a sister who's a certain favorite cheerleader of mine..The timeline is after the inside Job...Leverage possible Glee crossover...It also will connect to several of my Glee stories...
1. Chapter 1

_**Parker to die for or from?**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part One **_

_**Parker was lying down on her bed with the bunny as she was looking at a picture of a young girl when she was thirteen years old and then takes her bunny as if it was sniffing the picture. **_

"_**Parker you okay." Sophie said and Parker responded, "Nate is mad." "No. I mean two years ago yes but it's two years later." Sophie said and looked over to see a girl. "It's my sister." Parker said and Sophie turned to her. "She's seventeen belongs to a glee club they sound like a cult, I mean the name and won nationals as a cheerleader. She has friends." Parker said and Sophie responded, "Why don't you see her?" Parker drops the picture. "What would I say? I'm a thief and I'm dating a hacker." Parker said and Sophie responded, "How about a family and people who would die for you or of you?" Parker giggles and looks down. "What if she doesn't like me?" Parker asked **_

_**Sophie saw Parker looked down and she honestly looked like a little kid at that moment who was meeting a family member or someone for the first time. "What if she likes you? What if she's just like you?" Sophie asked and Parker responded, "Two of me." Sophie paused as that thought shook her down to her very core. **_

_**...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Parker to die for or from?_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

"_Parker these gymnastics scores are like yours and this is her….Okay she's great in one area but scored very low in….I didn't know they had scores that low." Hardison said and reads "Brittany shows classic signs of a follower but has a great capacity for loyalty and longs to be really love.. She speaks highly of Santana more than her own mother and has had a relationship with her when Santana needs to get away from her heterosexual status." Parker felt un-easy about that and Elliot heard a bulk for this. "Who's Brittany?" Elliot asked and Parker responded, "My sister." "Your sister." Elliot said and Parker shook her head. "Who's sister?" Ford asked and Parker responded a little annoyed, "My sister, anyone else wants to asked." _

_Nate was confused because he didn't know that. _

"_When my mother got her ass kicked on a daily basis, I left with bunny and she gave up because the house they would living at blew up." Parker said and added, "My mother has been trying to find me for the last three years, I know this. I didn't want to see her." "I did some checking and she lives in Ohio with Parker's sister Brittany." Hardison said and added, "She's still single and…as been link to people of higher power. None of them cross-reference to any of our clients." _

_Nate looked at Parker and said, "If you would, I would say that you have the option of taking a leave of absence. I mean if you want to and you know if one or all of us wanted to take a vacation to Ohio as support then we could…" Parker smiled and said that she had to go to her house for something and she would probably be at the airport in two hours. Parker left. "You know I have to go and run an errand." Elliot said and then the rest of the team left. _

_At the airport, Parker was one of the passengers then Hardison sat next to her and Parker slump on his shoulder. Elliot was talking to a cute passenger and Nate nodded to her with Sophie sitting next to her. _


	3. Chapter 3

To Die For or To Die From?

By

Sexandviolence201 

**Author's Notes: This story is tied into part six of a Long December..**

**The last two paragraphs **

Part Three

It was three months and Parker was waiting for her mother to be discharge. She was sitting in the lobby and saw that Christmas was starting. "God the holidays is here." Nate said and Parker responded, "I love the holidays." "I called an old friend mine, he took a look and your mother's chart. He likes her chances of her getting full coverage." Nate said and Parker responded with a hug. "I told Archie one time that we have in common is that we would die for you. However, I need for you to do me a favor. I need for you to look after my God-child and tell me if anything happens." Nate said and Parker asked who it was. "It's Katrina." Nate said and Parker paused then turned to Nate. "So we're like family." Parker said and Nate told it that was always the case. Parker made the promise then told him about Terri and the father. Nate nodded his head and stood up in front of Parker. "Thank you." Nate said. 

Three days later she knocked on the door and Katrina had tears she was waiting for the hospital because the father came back. She saw the father dead with a gunshot to the head by her mother who had a busted wound on her head. As the police escorted her away, she called Nate and he took the first flight. 

Nate was there before Katrina was put in the system and showed papers to prove that he had legal guardian ship if anything happened to Katrina's mother. It was acceptable. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**To Die From or Die For?**_

_**By**_

_**Sexandviolence201**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Will connect to Part Seven of A Long December  
**_

_**The lawyer was able to get Katrina's mother with no charges and Nate came home with them all. Parker went into the kitchen with Katrina and saw the bloodstain right there. "You ever go away sometimes Parker." Katrina said and Parker slightly shake her head. "When my mother shot him, I saw when I was eight years and I was happy. I saw them talking about something and they would so happy to see me.." Katrina said and then there was a knock on the door. It was Brittany and it was Katrina's mother answered the door. **_

"_**Is she okay?" Brittany asked so innocently and Katrina saw her girlfriend. She walked over and hugged her really tight. "Brit this is my Godfather Nate." Katrina said and Brittany had to ask. "If I break up with her, will you put a horse head in my bed? I like horses." Nate shook his head and then walked carefully around him. Katrina re-directed her upstairs. **_

_**Brittany sat with Katrina and she just sat there. "I don't know what it's like to watch someone kill someone but I seen on television." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "It's like not wanting to wear **_

_**3-D glasses You didn't see anything." Brittany shook her head. "I saw my mother puking blood one time. I know it's not the same thing." Brittany said and Katrina responded, "I don't want you to compare baby. There's going to be rumors." Brittany and Katrina held each other. **_

_**Nate and Parker would outside. "Nate I'm sorry." Parker said and Nate responded, "You couldn't seen this happened." Parker shook her head and she started to cry because all of the stress of her mother and know this. Nate hugged really close. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_To Die for or From You_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_Nate drove to the Pierce residence and go out of the car then walked to the house as he believed he was about to do something he never thought he do. Give Parker her walking papers for a good reason. As Parker opened the door, Nate was there. "I quit." Parker said and closes the door._

_Parker sat down on the doorsteps of the house and Nate sat there. "I can't be a thief anymore. I'm going to be worry forever about Brittany.." Parker said and held her head low. "My sister needs me, she's going to need me because I don't trust people when they fix the human body." Parker said and Nate simply said, "I agree." He gave Parker a look and she smiled. " I think you would always have a family here and…" Nate said and Parker simply said, "Monroe." _

_Parker smiled and said, "Great I had to get a sister had the fun part." Nate turned around and shook his head.. "I think that's why you would meant to meet your sister, I need you on the outside Parker to protect yours and them…" Nate gave Parker a list and she opened it up. "If anything ever happens, there's an account number and a list of all people relate to the team. I need for you to watch them." Parker said and she look down the list further. Something caught her eye. "You have a daughter." Parker said and added, "She's going to be piss if you die…" "One more thing you got immunity, I made a deal and your record wipe clean that means everything for us." Nate said and Parker gave her a hug. _

_The car drove up and it was Katrina. "Hey Nate…" Katrina said and Nate gave her a hug. "I have to go kid.." Nate said and Katrina responded, "Good I mean no offense, I just don't need another round of does the Godfather want me to marry into family from Brittany." Nate drove away. It was then when Nate drove out of Parker's life. "She upstairs." Katrina said and Parker looked down about the gift. "Buffy fan, everything about the series." Katrina said and she walked away. Parker knew if anything turned up about the gifts, Hardison security will catch it. _


	6. Chapter 6

_To die for or from you?_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six_

_Parker was depressed and so she went upstairs to her mother's room. "You need anything?" Parker asked and her mother responded, "Yes my oldest daughter to get out of here for one night and to have a life." "I'm fine here mom." Parker said and her mother responded, "Your younger sister is in the other room with another girl, they are having a date. Your sister might not have all her marbles but she lives. _

_You are banned from this house unless I called you for an emergency. I love you honey." Her mother said and Parker responded muttered quietly. Brittany came out for a second._

"_She gave me Buffy for a present.." Brittany said and Parker responded, "The show you loves so much that mom said you burned out a DVR saving them all.." Brittany shakes her head yes. "Don't you ever get tease?" Parker asked and Brittany responded, "I got slushee once when I was holding hands with Katrina and then after Solomon bitch slapped the guy, it never happened again." _

"_It's cool you have friends but if you two continue to have this, they can't always be there." Parker said and Brittany responded, "Then I'll kick there ass." Parker then hugged her sister and told her that her mother is kicking her out to have fun tonight. So Parker left and ran into Will. _

"_I was just about to see you." Will said and Parker was happy because Will might be a normal guy but he's just what Parker needs and she really likes him. "My mother wants me to have a date with you." Parker said and Will then had an idea. 'We could do whatever you want to do." Will said and Parker eyes lid up because you should never tell a daredevil that. _

_As Parker enforce what Will had told her the first part of the date was a hair-cut and she shaved him bald. Parker then got him a hat and it didn't look so bad. So then she wanted to do something normal and went to the carnival. They would on line for the Ferris Wheel. _

"_I'm having fun with you." Will said and Parker responded, "Well I got one more part of the date, I hope your ready for…" Parker gesture to the bungee jump in the carnival, the couples one. So they both got up on it as they saw there was a inflatable at the bottom just in case. Will was nervous and Parker was very happy. "Your not nervous." Will said and Parker smiled because this was heaven to her. So they took the plunge and Parker just smiled because only if he knew how high she could hang upside down…..Will then had a little surprise that was growing and Parker felt it. _

_The following morning Parker came home and everything was great. Brittany's mouth was opened and Parker wanted to know if it was mom. "Finn had sex with the mafia princess's daughter…" Brittany said and Parker paused then asked who it is…"Angel Cole." Brittany said and then Parker pulled off the she cared about what Brittany told her. Brittany looked over her sister and said, "I don't want to know why your coming home in the morning.…" Brittany could only imagine but didn't want o…._

_Parker found her list and it said, "Claudia Cole which read daughter of Nate Ford." _


	7. Chapter 7

_To Die for or from you?_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Seven_

_Parker was sitting in her room and she had the intercom playing waiting to hear if her mother wanted anything. She was doing some work on Claudia Cole and then she got the D.N.A lab from four years ago when Nate contacted Claudia, it prove Angel was his daughter. So Russell can't be the father. She keeps looking to find out why blackmail Russell to believe it. So as she did some more digging…._

_**Three days ago…**_

"_**Sophia said that Angel attacked her in the bathroom and squirted her.." Quinn said..**_

_Parker remember that, __**Why terrorized Sophia?, she thought.. **__She then I.M Hardison to check any inquiries about D.N.A of Sophia and Hardison was on it. She got the attachment and the answer was right there. Sophia's life was never in danger, Parker whispered to herself.. She then got the blueprint of Quinn's mother house and the liqour cabinet. Parker remember entering Quinn's house and seeing the alcohol._

_**Same conversation But Brittany came in the middle….**_

"_**Sophia is stupid, didn't you always tell her the good stuff was in your mother's room?" Brittany said. **_

"_The back was hollow.." Parker said and couldn't asked Quinn where was she exactly when it happened when she stood in the way. Her mother knew something was in there. To review, Russell isn't Angel's father but Nate is. Angel's conning Sophia and bullying her into money because of payments…._

_She asked if there's any other inquiry about the D.N.A…He said there was one more and it was anonymous. Hardison then I.M Parker again and told him that there was a phone call that Claudia threatened to ruined his name if he doesn't come up with the payments. Claudia's bank account didn't need it and Angel has a trust fund all line up. _

"_The money was bullshit. She was going to ruined his name anyway if Sophia found the paper, she would then kill two birds with one stone. Sophia would say she has just as much right to her father's money and Quinn would be raked through the coals with rumors. Angel would used that. God I'm glad I never went to high school." Parker said. She did some more digging and tried to find out where was she before this year and saw a clipping of regional win last year and the guy she was kissing…..Her eyes widened…._

_. _

_**What happens next: **_

_**You have to read my whole Glee series starting with:**_

_**Push Back**_

_**The Way It Works**_

_**This Lady Isn't a Tramp**_

_**Hellidays: The Day Off**_

_**To Die for or From you?**_

_**My First Time **_

_**What's Scary?**_

_**I would Suspect my Newborn Baby**_

_**Turning Point**_

_**A Long December **_

_**Love Is**_

_**That's The Way Love Goes Friends And Family**_

_**Then when you get to this:**_

_**Can't See It Even If It's In Front of You..**_

_**Chapter five will have the conclusion of this part…**_

_**Author's Notes:Thank you once again to ian for giving me the original idea. **_


End file.
